


Witches and Winchesters

by Delilah2040



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bunker Fic, Daddy Dean, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: A short story about one dreadful witch, a de-aged angel and two brothers doing what they can to get their friend back.~~Extremely short story, eventual Dean/Castiel relationship, unedited but COMPLETE {side note, I never realised how shit I was at writing with a deadline lol sorry)





	Witches and Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWeasley/gifts).



Both Dean and Sam had their guns pointed at the middle-aged woman.

She didn't care. She had her own pointed at Castiel who was merely armed with his blade.

Before anyone knew it two shots went off, the first accompanied by a bright yellow flash.

The witch fell to the ground clutching her chest as blood poured from the wound.

Neither Winchester notice as the witch pulled a 'wizard of oz' move and began literally melting.

Instead, their focus was drawn to the lump of clothing in place of Cas.

"Cas!" Dean calls in distress, running over to where his best friend had stood as tears already began to fill his eyes.

He stops short when a head full of Cas's black hair pokes out from the pile. And when blue eyes meet green, Dean realises exactly what has happened.

"De?" Cas asks, signature head tilt and all.

A quiet "son of a bitch," escapes Deans lips.

"I'm here Cas, everything will be fine," he says about to reach out for the now toddler but the small boy beats him to it, crawling into Deans lap and holding on to him in fear.

Dean holds him close as he gets up and turns to his brother.

"We have a little problem."

~~

"Ok so get this," Sam says causing Dean to look up from cleaning the bullet wound on baby Cas's shoulder. "The witch used a de-aging potion inside of the bullet, that is meant to be strong enough to de-age you completely out of existence. However, due to Cas being like, really old, it couldn't de-age him that far."

"How do we reverse it?" Dean asks, worry evident in his voice.

"I- we don't, it doesn't say, I don't think anyone's ever tried to work it out because no ones ever survived it." Sam runs a hand through his hair clearly frustrated. Dean chooses to ignore this. There had to be a way, there always was some way, every time any one of them died there was a way, there's gotta be a way.

Maybe Rowena would be able to do something or even new bobby? Maybe even Jack now that he's got his powers back when he comes home from hunting with Claire.

Dean finishes stitching up the wound and Cas returns himself to Deans lap. "It hurts De," he whispers.

"I know baby, I know," the elder Winchester says carefully holding the small angel closer to him and pressing his lips to the top of his hair.

Flashback

Sam was only young, six at the oldest. He was, as per usual at the time, stuck in a stingy motel room with his older brother.

Their father was, also as per usual at the time, out on a hunt.

This was one of the few times John Winchester would regret not taking his children on the hunt with him. They would have been safer.

It was a vampire who broke into their motel room, clearly looking for a feed. He had thrown young Sammy against the wall and laughed as the boy crumpled to the floor in pain.

Dean, despite still being so young, was quite strong. His father gave him no choice but to be. It was still surprising that when Dean ran to their room coming back with a machete and swung it at the monster, his head came off cleanly.

The older boy ran for his younger brother who lay on the floor clutching his left arm.

There was a large deep gash and the younger boy was clearly in pain.

"It's okay Sammy, he's gone now." Dean pulls his baby brother into a hug carefully.

"It hurts dean," the boy sobs quietly.

"I know Sammy, I know," he says kissing his forehead just below his hairline.

End flashback

"You know dean, you're surprisingly good with kids," Sam says, his voice teasing but his words full of meaning.

Dean can't help but beam up at his little brother. "De I'm tired," a small voice says interrupting their brotherly moment.

"Okay Cas lets get you to bed," Dean replies picking up the small boy who was still wearing his now way oversized shirt along with his tie.

As dean makes to go to Cas's room, the younger Cas tugs on his shirt. "No De, I stay with you." Dean looks down at the little boy whose eyes are wide and pleading.

"Okay"

Dean detours to his own room and sets Cas on the bed, stripping him down to his now extremely oversized boxers. "Ah what are we going to do with you?" He asks himself more than anyone else as he turns to find an old top for the child to sleep in.

Pulling out an extremely old, faded AC/DC top that Sam had gotten him for his nineteenth birthday (which he kept out of sentiment and because it was comfortable) he turns to the blue-eyed bundle of adorable-ness on his bed. He couldn't help but miss his Cas.

"Stop pouting Cas," Dean says poking his chubby little cheek.

Cas only seems to pout more so dean pulls on the top over his head and putting each of his chubby little arms through the holes. "Come on little cherub" dean jokes attempting to make him smile, this, unfortunately, has the opposite effect.

Dean lifts the shirt exposing the babies ribs only to begin tickling them mercilessly. Cas starts laughing instantly and Dean can't help but think it's adorable as he smiles and laughs as along.

He leans down to blow raspberries on his stomach only for a bright yellowish light to accompany the squeal of delight Cas let's out.

Dean lifts his face off of the now tanned and toned stomach. "Dean?" Cas's normal gruff voice asks.

"Cas," Dean says airily finding him unable to say much else as he looks down at his best friend who's legs he happens to be standing between.

His best friend who happens to only be wearing his boxer briefs and a T-shirt that isn't even pulled down past his ribs.

Dean can't help himself, he throws himself into the man's arms as tears well up in his eyes. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me again, do you understand, I- I can't lose you," he sobs, face in the crook of Cas's neck.

"I love you too dean," Cas says and Dean pushes himself up in order to look down at the angel. "As a brother right?" He replies nervously.

"No dean," Cas says smirking now. It was an unusual look on his face, Dean had never seen him look so smug.

"Thank chuck," Dean whispers before pressing his lips to Cas's own.

Despite the fact that Cas is a grown man now and has his own room, he sleeps in Deans with him anyway that night, and for every night following that.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on the 24th of December 2018 for another beautiful friends birthday.


End file.
